1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a tape printer and a recording medium that form desired print.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known tape printers that form desired print on a print-receiving tape. In the tape printer (tape printing device) of this prior art, desired print is formed on the print-receiving tape (tape) supplied from a tape cartridge (tape cassette) mounted to a cartridge holder (cassette storage part). At this time, an operator can specify a size of a desired print object that he or she intends to form into print.
In the tape printer of the prior art above, a width of the print-receiving tape supplied from the mounted tape cartridge may be relatively narrow when various tape cartridges are mounted to the cartridge holder and used. In such as a case, when the size of the print object specified by the operator is relatively large, it becomes difficult to form the print object with that size on the print-receiving tape. In particular, if print objects spanning multiple lines are to be formed in a tape width direction, the possibility exists that the width of the print-receiving tape will be inadequate, making print formation impossible.